cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Cotten
Joseph Cotten (1905 - 1994) Film Deaths *''Shadow of a Doubt'' (1943) [Uncle Charlie]: Falls out of a train and into the path of another train during a struggle with Teresa Wright. *''Niagara (1953)'' [George Loomis]: Drowned when his boat sinks while going over Niagara Falls. *''The Last Sunset'' (1961) [John Breckenridge]: Shot in the back Adam Williams as he leaves the cantina, as he is flanked by Rock Hudson and Kirk Douglas. (Thanks to Brian). *''Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte (Cross of Iron; What Ever Happened to Cousin Charlotte?)'' (1964) [Dr. Drew Bayliss]: Crushed to death (along with Olivia de Havilland) when Bette Davis drops a large piece of masonry on them (overhearing they had cheated on her). (Thanks to Mac) *''The Money Trap'' (1965) [Dr. Horace Van Tilden]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Glenn Ford. *''Hellbenders '''(The Cruel Ones) (I Crudeli) (1967) [Colonel Jonas] ''Mortally wounded during a shoot-out. Crawls down to a river where he dies right after throwing his flag into the river. '' *''Lady Frankenstein (La Figlia di Frankenstein; Daughter of Frankenstein; Madame Frankenstein)'' (1971) [Baron Frankenstein]: Killed by his creation in his laboratory. *''The Torture Chamber of Baron Blood (Gli Orrori del castello di Noremberga)'' (1972) [Baron Otto von Kleist a.k.a. Alfred Becker]: Dies (off-screen) several centuries before the movie begins; he is brought back to life by a magic ritual. (I'm sure he dies once again, but I can't recall for certain.) *Soylent Green (1973)' [William R. Simonson]: Beaten/hacked to death with a meat hook by Stephen Young (in an assassination for the government) after Stephen breaks into Joseph's apartment. (Thanks to Andrea and Kenneth) *''Syndicate Sadists (Il Giustiziere sfida la citta; Final Payment; One Just Man; Rambo's Revenge)'' (1975) [Paterno]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head (off-camera) after Tomas Milian confronts him in his office; we hear the shot as Tomas walks away (creating the initial impression that Joseph has shot Tomas in the back), and his body is shown when Tomas turns around. *''The Perfect Crime (Indagine su un delitto perfetto)'' (1978) [Sir Arthur Dundee]: Dies of heart failure while trying to remove his own pacemaker, after Leonard Mann short-circuits it with some machine while Joseph's asleep. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Screamers (L'Isola degli uomini pesce; Island of the Fishmen; Something Waits in the Dark)'' (1979) [Professor Ernest Marvin]: Shot to death by Richard Johnson when Joseph pulls a knife on him. (Thanks to Andrea and Johan) Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Patricia Medina. Cotten, Joseph Cotten, Joseph Cotten, Joseph Cotten, Joseph Cotten, Joseph Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Actors who died in Alfred Hitchcock movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Godzilla cast members Category:RKO Stars